Onodera's wants
by OTAKUTROLL
Summary: A happy love story that will full fill everything and wants. He will find true love soon. Boy love, Rape, WTF grammar
1. Chapter 1

Kisa marked down errors he found in each panel of the famous manga "Girls master." He sat on the floor signing. He was trying to show Onodera more ways to improve his editing skills even though Hatori told the absent minded Onodera to call Takano. Kisa signed again, he wanted to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend Yukina but due to the rookie editor that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Ricchan, are you okay?" Kisa called. They were in Onodera's apartment yet, Onodera disappeared as they set up their editing materials.

"Ricchan." Kisa called again waiting for a response, yet nothing was said. Kisa went back to editing, feeling a little bored he whipped out his green flip phone and started texting his younger lover. "_Won't make it tonight, helping—." _The older male stopped his action and looked at the reflection on his phone. A brunet with green eye hovered over him. The raven haired man blushed and turned around. "Welcome back Ricchan, had to drain the lizard?" Kisa teased. The green eyed male didn't reply but instead grabbed a blunt object and hit it repeatedly over Kisa's head until he fell to the floor unconscious. A evil grin spread across the younger males face as he took the flip phone Kisa had been using and texted Yukina. _"I need you please help!" _Onodera texted rapidly and gave the directions to get to his small apartment.

"Ricchan why?" Kisa said with a shaky voice. Onodera stared and slapped the male who was in pain over the head with a near by vase. "Shut the fuck up bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera grinned as a heavy knock banged on his small sliver door. "Kisa!" The stranger yelled as he continued to bang on the door. "Kisan-san! Please open the door!" doro wo _akete kudasai_!. The stranger cried wanting to reach his older boyfriend.

Why was Onodera so obsessed with Yukina?

~Flash Back~

_Onodera pushed Takano away. "I'm.. I am sick and tired of you playing with my emotions!" Onodera yelled causing them to gain attention among their male coworkers. "Just leave me alone!" The brunet yelled pushing away the taller male. "ONODERA!" Takano yelled. Soon Onodera fled from the Marukawa Publishing. A black haired man ran after him. "Ricchan." The voice sounded familiar. The green eye male looked at his friend. "Are you okay?" Onodera held his breathe, not allowing any more tears to form. "I'm fine, I just need to go some where." "I can take you home." The older male offered. "How about the book store?" The younger male of the two asked. "The book store clerk may be there." Kisa stopped in his tracks. "I think his name is Yukina, he is beautiful maybe finally talking to him will get my mind clear." Kisa said nothing. "How the hell does Ricchan know about Yukina?" Kisa asked himself. _

_The two males walked into Marimo going straight to the manga aisle. Exactly where the young male who was restocking the shelves. Just like the common school girls Yukina was use to seeing he was surprise to see his boyfriend with a brunet staring at him. _

_End_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kisa-san!" Yukina smiled happily. Kisa nervously turned his back toward the younger male who greeted him. "Hello? Kisa-san?" Yukina questioned as he tapped his shoulders. "S-sorry I need to go to the bathroom." Kisa excused himself running away from his tall lover. Onodera looked at the fleding male but soon put his attention back into the dirty hair blonde. "Hello Yukina-san." Onodera greeted warmly. _

_"Oh hello Onodera-san, How are you today?" Yukina replied with his signature smile. Onodera blushed furiously. "Well. I wanted to tell you." Onodera hesitated to continue his love confession. "I…i." Onodera leaned against Yukina. "Onodera-san?" Yukina ruffled his brunet hair. "I really like you!" Onodera finally gained enough confidence and attacked Yukina with his lips. The taller male gripped on to his offender, trying to push him off. Kisa came out of the bathroom just to observe the forbidden kiss, watching his friend and lover. Many different emotions over took Kisa's thoughts. Hate, Regret, sadness, evil, at the end Kisa just walked away, he knew one day Yukina would leave him for someone else and that day was today. "Kisa-san!" He heard a young male cry out. Kisa quickened his pace making sure not to look back at the male begging for his attention. "KISA-SAN!" The voice got louder causing public views. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kisa hissed causing his voice to crack. Soon Kisa was restrained by a strong grip. "Kisa-san!" "Let me go!" Kisa screamed bringing more attention among them. "It is not what you think!" "Shut up idiot!" The older male yelled trying to break away. Yukina growled and pinned Kisa to a near by brick wall. "Listen to me! Onodera-san kissed me! I pushed him away! Shouta-san I love you and only you!" Kisa stayed quiet, he looked down avoiding the taller males gaze. "Shouta-san there is nothing on with Onodera-san and I." The male pinned against the wall looked down still ignoring his prince. "Please Kisa-san, please look at me." His prince begged again. Kisa wanted to run but he couldn't, he fell to his knees with Yukina following after him, both men hit the ground in the dark ally. "Kisa-san I love you." Yukina repeated as he softly pressed his thumb on his lovers chin and softly pecked his soft lips. "I..love you too, Kou." Yukina smiled before leaning back down capturing Kisa's lips._

_Onodera stood there watching the two men hold each other, tears fell from his face._

_ "Onodera-san I will always be here if you need me. No matter what. I care about you." Yukina had told him. _

_If he cared he would return my feelings and not have pushed me away!__ Tears rolled down his pale fast. "__Why won't he love me? Why won't he love me? WHY WONT HE LOVE ME!?" __Onodera thought to himself making himself angrier. "I'll make you pay Shouta! Kou will be mine!" _

_:Bad grammar because i am 2._


End file.
